Mia Warren
Mia, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Mia has blue eyes, long blonde hair and fair skin. She wears a wine-colored blouse and wears a unique silver band in her hair. Personality Mia can be snarky and sarcastic at times, but she is a warm and caring person underneath. She's very inclusive and doesn't believe in gender stereotypes, being perfectly fine if Your Character is male and joins the Cheer Squad. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No "I" in Team * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 10: To Catch A Culprit * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 8: One Last Dance Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 13: Team Green Relationships Max Just like her father, Mia also has a strained relationship with her brother, Max. In Book 2,Chapter 8, Mia decided to wage support for Hearst to rebel against Principal Isa. As he sees her supporting Hearst, she tells him that it's a "one time thing." Mr. Warren It's mentioned in Isa's file on Mia that she has an estranged relationship with her father, who is also the Principal of Hearst High. This is most likely the reason behind Mia going to Berry High and her brother Max going to Hearst High. Katherine Katherine is Mia's ex-girlfriend, which according to Payton, was a messy breakup. Payton Payton is Mia's classmate and good friend. They're both on the cheerleading squad. Sydney Sydney is Mia's classmate and is also on the cheer squad. Mia used to be harsh on Sydney because she thinks that Sydney makes cheerleading look easier. She is shown to have a crush on Sydney. In Book 2, Chapter 4, you can use singing telegrams to set them up. Kara Although there haven't been many interactions between them, they are shown to have an extremely negative relationship. It is mentioned that Kara frequently bullied Mia at Hearst, and that Mia transferred to Berry for the sole purpose of getting away from her. Other Looks Mia Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Mia Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Mia Homecoming Queen.png|As Homecoming queen Trivia * Mia is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's High School Story app. ** In High School Story Prime, she embodied the Cheerleader classmate type, and, to a lesser extent, the Prep and Jock classmate types as a result of that. ** Though Mia's ex-girlfriend, Katherine, is not seen or heard from in the book, it is possible that she is a reference to the character of the same name in Pixelberry's High School Story app. ** In High School Story Prime, she along with Max have a cousin named Brigette. She has yet to be mentioned in any of the books. * She has a horse named "Buttercup". * She breaks her leg in Book 1, Chapter 7, at the football game after doing a gymnastics move incorrectly. * In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is confirmed that she is a Junior. However, in Book 1, Chapter 1, it's implied that she is a senior. * If a male playable character is selected and wins Homecoming King at the end of Book 1, Mia will be named Homecoming Queen. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Playing Cupid